This invention relates to portable hanging devices, and more particularly, relates to equipment for outdoor activities such as hunting, fishing, camping, photography, and the like.
Outdoor activities such as hunting, fishing, camping, photography, and the like normally involve equipment and materials which are desirably kept off the ground. Items can be hung on limbs of trees or bushes, or can be placed on top of other items such as tables, chairs, chests, and the like. To minimize the amount of equipment carried on outdoor activities, however, it is desirable to use naturally available structures such as tress. Often, though, trees in the desired area are not suitable because limbs of the trees are not in an appropriate position.
With hunting and photography in particular, it is often desirable to sit quietly for long periods of time waiting for live targets. It is also desirable to rest one""s rifle, bow, or camera while waiting and then be able to steady such equipment when a target comes within range. Trees and their limbs sometimes provide a suitable structure, but other times do not.
Therefore, there is a need for a portable, lightweight and compact device for hanging or otherwise supporting equipment for outdoor activities.
This invention satisfies the above-described need by providing a portable hanger comprising three or more pivotally connected structural members which are selectively arrangeable in a compact configuration or an expanded configuration. One of the members is attachable to a wood structure such as a tree and the hanger can be expanded for appropriate positioning for hanging or steadying outdoor activity equipment such as a gun, bow, camera, or the like.
More particularly, this invention encompasses a portable hanger comprising a mounting member for attachment proximate one end of the mounting member to a wood structure and a swing arm pivotally connected proximate one end of the swing arm to the mounting member proximate another end of the mounting member. The swing arm extends from the one end of the swing arm to another end of the swing arm and comprises at least two rigid members pivotally connected to one another. The mounting member and the at least two rigid members of the swing arm are pivotally connected such that the portable hanger is selectively arrangeable in a compact configuration, wherein the mounting member and the at least two rigid members of the swing arm are juxtaposed, and alternatively arrangeable in an expanded configuration wherein the mounting member and the at least two rigid members of the swing arm extend end-to-end. Therefore, the portable hanger can be arranged in the compact configuration while carrying the portable hanger and then can be expanded for attachment to a wood structure, such as a tree, and arranged into a desirable position for a selected outdoor activity.
A suitable mounting tool is a screw which desirably extends form the one end of the mounting member. The screw can be permanently mounted to the one end of the mounting member or can be attached separately on site. When the screw is permanently mounted to the one end of the mounting member, the portable hanger can be arranged in an S-shaped configuration for enhanced leverage in boring the portable hanger into a tree or other wood structure. After the portable hanger is securely mounted to the tree or other wood structure, the swing arm can be pivoted into the appropriate configuration for the selected outdoor activity.
By having at least three members, the portable hanger can be expanded significantly in length from its compact configuration and is arrangeable in a wide variety of positions. This particularly desirable in outdoor activities such as hunting and photography wherein a full range of motion is beneficial for successful shooting. A portable hanger can be equipped with a variety of structures for hanging or otherwise supporting equipment. One suitable structure is a finger which extends radially from a longitudinal axis of the extension member proximate another end of the extension member so that when items are hung on the extension member, the finger stops the item from sliding off the hanger. Other suitable structures for supporting outdoor activity equipment are various types of platforms such as a gun mount or a camera mount.
According to one embodiment of this invention, the at least two rigid members of the swing arm comprise a connecting member and an extension member, the connecting member is pivotally connected proximate one end of the connecting member to the mounting member proximate the other end of the mounting member, and the extension member is pivotally connected proximate one end of the extension member to the connecting member proximate another end of the connecting member. The mounting member, the connecting member, and the extension member are pivotally connected such that the portable hanger is selectively arrangeable in the compact configuration, wherein the mounting member, the connecting member, and the extension member are juxtaposed, and alternatively, arrangeable in the expanded configuration wherein the mounting member, the connecting member, and the extension member extend end-to-end.
According to another embodiment of this invention, the mounting member of the portable hanger comprises an upright for attachment to the wood structure, a beam pivotally connected proximate one end to the upright proximate one end of the upright, and a leveling bar pivotally connected proximate one end to the upright at a location spaced from the one end of the upright and releasably attachable proximate another end to the beam at different positions along the length of the beam. With this embodiment, the hanger can be leveled, to account for varying tree angles. The leveling bar can be attached along the length of the beam at different positions to set the mounting member of the hanger at a desired angle relative to the upright.
This invention further encompasses a method for holding an item above the ground comprising mounting a portable hanger to a wood structure and supporting the item on the portable hanger. The portable hanger is the portable hanger of this invention described hereinabove.
Other objects, features, and advantages of this invention will become from the following detailed description of embodiments, drawings, and claims.